Rainbows
by getalife104
Summary: Because colors just make the hot guys hotter and school bearable.


CLICK

CLAK

CLICK

CLAK

The guards big combat boots made sounds against the hardwood floors. Their dark blue uniforms made their authority known but what made them want you to shit your pants were their big ass guns. No not their arms. The guns they were actually carrying. To think that the Uchiha's would actually go this far. Oh. That explains it all. Let's look in my Dictionary shall we? Hmmm. No. No. Ahh. Here it is.

Uchiha (U-chee-ha): Noun. Rich and egotistical bastards. Or for women of this clan: Rich and crazy ass bitches.

Anyway let's continue. I was in one of the high corners of the main household. You know like in those spy movies when you think that their gonna be caught but actually they're hiding in a high corner and you're sitting there thinking, "Damn! How'd they get up their so fast?" Once the guard left the hallway I jumped down without a sound and crept along.

CLIK

CLAK

Shit! Not enough time to be a spy! I ducked into the nearest room not caring if there was someone there or not. I closed the door lightly so the guard would think it was either nothing or a late night bathroom adventure. I turned around and saw bright red eyes staring right at me from the bed. My eyes widened in fear and the hair stood up on the back of my neck. I've been caught! I stayed there waiting for the owner of the red eyes to call out or something but nothing happened. I crept closer to the figure. It was Itachi the eldest son of the Uchiha's main branch. I looked closer to find that he was asleep with his eyes open.

Well….Someone has issues.

I crept over to his changing screen and opened my cell phone to see where the room was. Right below us. I peeked over to the window to see it was closed.

Bastard.

Can't he think about anyone but himself? What about my needs?!

I crept over to the hallway again but not before seeing if any guars were there. I snuck down the hallway and was only a few steps from the staircase. I smirked and took a step. Creeeeeek. O.O Aw, man did anyone hear that? I looked around just in case. Right next to me was Sasuke's room. The youngest son of the Uchiha's main branch. His door had his name written on a wood plate. Hahaha. If you sound out his name it sounds like _Sas-gay_. He sasses gay people. No better yet he's a sassy gay guy. (A/N: I harbor no bad feelings for gay people. So please don't flame me about this.) Muahahahaha. The things you can do with people's names. I stood there laughing my ass of about his name. Well, in my mind of course.

"INTRUDER!!"

Oh, fuck me.

Sas-gay's door slammed open revealing a very pissed younger Uchiha. His eyes were red and he had a bat. An EFFING bat.

Fuck me sideways.

Two guards were already on my right side. So Sas-gay was facing me and the two guards were about 2 to 3 ft away from us. I glance from Sas-gay to the guards about five times. And then…

"SACRIFICE!!" I yelled as I spun behind Sas-gay and pushed him to the guards making a break for the stairs and gliding down the pole on my ass. I jumped down and ran for the room. Which I reached before they caught up. I closed the door and locked it. I took a deep breath, turned around and then said, "Libérez mon cadeau. Je veux voir." (Release my gift. I want to see.)

A young girl about eight or nine showed with a tear stained face.

"_Where's mommy?"_

"In heaven. Do you want to see her?"

"_Mmhmm"_

I knelt down and ruffled her hair a bit with my hand and then continued, "But you have to do something for me okay?"

"_What's that?"_

"Think of your mommy. Nothing but your mommy okay?"

"_Mmm._" She nodded her head. I brought her closer and then said, "Remember no distractions just your mommy." She nodded again. I tugged my mask a little so that my lips showed and gave her a kiss on her forehead. The Kanji of love appeared and slowly she disappeared.

"_Arigatou Onee-chan."_

SLAM!!

Talk about ruining the moment. The whole main family rushed into the room with weapons and a few guards. Mikoto the wife of the head of the clan threw a dagger at me, which I caught in my hands and threw back which hit her right sleeve and pinned her right arm to the wall. I smirked, did a few back flips, broke the window and escaped.

"Au revoir!" I called behind me as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop. I could hear in the distance Mikoto yelling curses at me. Jeez. Anger management much? I'm not saying that she's mean. She's actually quite nice. Like a dog. Loyal, calm and happy but when angry can have a nasty bite.

I looked down at my hand. Damn it was bleeding. And there were a few scratches on my ninja outfit too.

I was wearing a black hoodie that was armless and cutoff at my last rib. I wore black fishnets that covered my arms and black gloves over them. I also had black skinny jeans with black converse and a black beanie that hid all of my hair. And lastly I wore a white Masquerade ball mask that covered my whole face.

"_Mommy!"_

_FLASH_

"_She's gotten more and more depressed after her mother's death"_

"_Poor thing"_

_FLASH_

"_YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT ANYMORE! YOU USELESS CHILD!"_

_FLASH_

"_You're disowned. I want nothing to do with you anymore."_

I've hung up my guns

I won't kill again

I won't forget you

I won't forget you

I'm not gonna let you win

(I'm not gonna)

But I'm tired of lying

Tired of fighting you

And it's not gonna change

I pushed the off button on my alarm clock and sat up. Hugging my knees I turned toward the window next to my bed and watched the sun rise on the water. My family owns a beach. So our house is on top of a cliff. At 7 a.m I stood up and got dressed into a long sleeve white button up collared shirt and a black skirt that ended at my knees. My long pink hair was tied in braids and huge framed glasses hid my piercing emerald eyes. For shoes I wore black Mary Janes with white ankle socks.

The only reason I dressed like this was to protect the people of my school. I can see ghosts and since not all of them are like Elmo I have to stay away from other people. I act dorky, clumsy and shy only to protect others from getting hurt. My grandfather and brother are against it but I don't really give a shit.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen to see the chaos they call family. Well, my family. My mom died when I was little and my dad disowned me. So, I live with my grandfather, my little sister Chiyuki, my older brother by two minutes brother Kai and my ferret Gigi.

Kai had Emerald eyes just like me but white hair instead of pink. He went to a private school across town. He wore a black suite with a pink apron. The apron was only for cooking of course.

Chiyuki has one emerald eye and one blue eye with pink hair tied in two pigtails. She wore a red dress that came to her knees. She also wore white knee high socks and black Mary Janes.

My grandfather is bald with a white long beard. Very stubborn old man but he took all three of us in so he isn't mean.

"Cherry-chan's awake!" Kai, my twin said rushing up and giving me a crushing hug.

"Ohayo Onee-chan. Here it's for you" Chiyuki said giving me a dandelion. I picked her up giving her a kiss on the cheek and walked over to the kitchen setting her down on her chair.

"What was yesterday's case about Onee-chan?" Chiyuki asked. I ruffled her hair.

"You just love these stories don't you?" She nodded her head and then I continued. "A little girl named Miki Uchiha and her mother Yoko Uchiha died by the hands of their father/husband Minoru Uchiha. Yoko instantly went to heaven but Miki since she was killed last went looking for her mother. It's been about 6 months since the night of the murder so the pathway to heaven closed for her."

"What was the kanji?" She asked eagerly. I grinned.

"Love" Chiyuki finished her food already and skipped off to her room. Kai was making lunch and Grandpa was asleep. Lazy ass. Yeah he's old but he's as fit and healthy as a 22 year old. Finishing my toast I stood up and grabbed my lunch.

"Arigatou Kai-nii" I said and walked out the door heading for my school.

While I'm walking I'll explain what and who I am along with my family. I am Sakura Haruno apart of the Haruno clan. We're a bunch of circus freaks. Yup! Just like Superman and Spiderman. Legend has it that during the Edo period our ancestor fell in love with a priestess even though he was in an arranged marriage. The priestess and him went out secretly but one day they were discovered by the man's wife. The wife was filled with so much rage she went to the Head of another clan for help. He taught her black magic which she used to carry out her revenge. She killed the priestess and cursed our clan so that every offspring of the Haruno clan would be given unexplainable powers. So here we are. Chiyuki can read minds, Grandpa can see into the future and Kai can transport anywhere. Lastly me. I can see ghosts and help them pass on to the next world with a kiss full of the emotion they deserve.

I looked up at the huge building in front of me. Konoha High School for the rich and bitchy. It didn't actually say that but ever since I was a freshman here the people have been assholes. I climbed up the stairs and into the school ignoring the comments of other people about me. I turned left and walked right through my first classroom door and sat up in the front turning on my eager and happy face making it seem that I was excited to learn. If you listened around you could hear the chats of people saying what they were gonna do during spring break. Our break lasts about two weeks and today was Friday so everyone was excited.

"Alrighty then class let's get started" Kakashi said walking in. Everything was boring up until the last few moments of class.

"Okay so you all know that spring break starts by the end of the day. And since I'm such a kind teacher I'm giving all of you homework! You'll be paired up and given individual projects. The projects are from all classes so be prepared. Ino and Shikamaru you have cell division. Tenten and Neji you have History, as in you have to have a report about a moment in history. Karin and Amy you have pollution. That's p-o-l-l-u-t-i-o-n…."

I ignored the rest of it and waited for my name, which was the last.

"Sasuke and Sakura you have art." Kakashi finished. All of the whores in the class threw out protests but were silenced by the threat of talking to Tsunade when she's drunk. Oh wait I almost forgot. I forced a blush to act as if I was surprised and embarrassed that I was going to work with Sas-gay when actually I didn't really give a shit.

"Don't blame me okay! Anko chose it at random. Be glad that all of you except Sasuke and Sakura are paired with friends that you can and probably have planned from the start bring with you on your trips. That's the end of this class continue to the next one."

:Skip to lunch:

I sat at the trunk of a tree hiding behind it and closing my eyes searching for a new case. I got nothing. I tried over and over but gave up and just ate my bento. Well until I was interrupted by Sas-gay. I turned off my impassive face immediately and turned on my shocked and embarrassed face.

"D-did you n-need something Sasuke-s-san?" I said pretending to stutter.

"Hn. Meet me at the gates right after school for our project. We're working at my house." He said and walked away to his friends. I took out my cell phone and texted my brother where I would be and why I would be late.

:Skip to after school:

I stood up and grabbed my black messenger bag and walked out to the front gates. I meekly held the hem of my skirt with my fingertips the whole time I walked and at the front gates a limo waited. When I got inside I faced Sas-gay and his friends. Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Ume, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara. I tugged at the hem of my skirt again acting shy while they chattered away with each other. They ignored me the whole time until we got to his house. I followed them inside and up to Sasuke's room on the 3rd floor.

"What happened to your house Teme?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah it's like it turned into a police station!" Ino added.

"There was a break in last night. The police are trying to figure out what she stole."

"She? How would you know?" Neji asked.

"She had breasts." Sasuke answered.

Wooow. Was he seriously staring?

"Why were you staring?" Tenten asked.

"To check."

Bastard.

"It's impolite Sasuke-kun" Hinata added.

"At last he knows the gender. That means he could be closer to the culprit."

My eyes widened. Fuck! I have to say something. "How do you know it wasn't a guy with moobs?"

Crap. I really wish I didn't say that.

"Because she was small." I wanted to ask another question but that would attract attention to myself. So I stayed quite and acted as if I had lost.

"This way Haruno-san" Sasuke said pointing to the direction of his room. Once we got there we all sat down and begun our projects I separate parts of the room. Sas-gay and I worked on the porch where you could see the sun setting. He had gone inside to get the canvases and their stands. So I stared at the sun watching.

It made me feel like a stalker.

"Here." He said handing me the canvas. I looked around to see the stand had been set up already. I faked a blush, looked down and said, "A-arigatou"

"Hn." Then we had begun to paint. By five o' clock I had painted a girl with an orange hoodie that was sleeveless. She had random words all over her skin and her face was only sketched in but already she looked wonderful. Mother would have been proud.

"HAHAHA!! Teme your painting looks like crap in comparison to Sakura's!" Naruto said from behind Sasuke.

It can't be that ba-

Dear God.

"I'm surprised you even know what comparison means dobe." Sasuke said in a cold tone. His painting was of two stick people holding hands. The rest was a bunch of blobs. I smiled nervously.

"You can't paint can you?" I asked. He glared at me with furious red eyes. Man, I hate that Uchiha trait. Whenever they're mad their eyes turn glowing red. Hahaha. I guess Itachi's always in a bad mood.

"So what if I can't? At least I'm good at everything else unlike you. Useless girl." He said glaring at me. My eyes widened in shock and pain.

FLASH

"_USELESS GIRL! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! IT'S A GOOD THING SHE DIED! IF SHE DIDN'T SHE WOULD HAVE LIVED TO SEE HOW USELESS YOU ARE!"_

FLASH

Her eyes were covered by her bangs and she snatched her bag from the floor and rushed inside. Everyone's eyes were on her. She went to Sasuke's computer and opened up the art program.

"Try using this._**Uchiha-san**__._" Her rage racked in her body and slipped out once she said his last name. She walked over to the door and slammed it closed running down the stairs and out the front door. They watched her run out the front gates from the balcony.

"Sasuke we're _all _going to look for her. You are going to apologize and we'll all walk her home." Ino barked dragging him on the same path as Sakura went. The others were trailing behind them.

"After that we'll start the sleepover?" Naruto called, running after them.

Fucking bastards. Useless?! Why don't they try doing what I do?! Then we'll see who's useless! I stomped down the street anger seeping through my veins. Anyone who got in my way was shoved away until a guy and his friends decided to be tough.

"Move out of the way boy." I seethed.

"What did you say to me?!" He asked bending down to yell in my face.

"Get the _fuck_ out of the way." I growled. His friends and him dragged me to an alley expecting to be able to beat me down. Oh, how wrong they were.

"It's a good thing you guys showed up. I'm in a horrible mood and feel like beating someone's ass down." I said with a smirk cracking my knuckles.

"Wha-" I cut him off with a punch straight in the face. By the end of it the lead guy had missing teeth and broken ribs while the others had ditched. I hugged my arms and continued to walk down the street. My hair had come undone and the glasses were annoying me so I took them off. My hair was bloodstained, my knuckles hurt, my lip was bleeding, there was blood all over my shirt and the cut on my hand had opened up again. Kai had fixed it up last night. Now he has to fix it up again and a lot more. Lucky him!

I took out my I-Pod and listened to Sorrow by Flyleaf. I hummed and sung along as I walked to my home. Once I got there I turned off my I-Pod. I kicked off my shoes and wore my home shoes.

"I'm home!" I called out walking onto the hardwood floors. I walked into the kitchen going straight to the fridge and grabbing a water bottle. My eyes were closed so I opened one of them to check if anyone was home. The water bottle dropped to the floor as I looked at the kitchen table. They were here. _They _were _here_ in my house. With me all bloody and banged up. And. And. NOT THE SAKURA THEY KNOW AT SCHOOL.

Fuck.


End file.
